This Year's Love
by orpheneritus
Summary: Gakuto always lets him return. gakushi


The noise of the window sliding open woke him. The break of the moonlight striking across the covers as he pulls the drapes aside. His dark shadow passing through the opening, long limbs braced against the sides. The deep sway of the mattress as Yuushi settles on the edge. The familiar length and shadow of his body, glimpsed through half open gaze.

He shivers as the air passes over his bare arms, skin tightening in anticipation of touch, a rush of warmth filling him. A gentle tremor. His shoe strikes the floor, one then the other.

Yuushi stands, lonely at the end of his bed. Watching his hands run under the worn fabric of his shirt. The sound of fabric sliding over skin, flushes blood to his groin, heavy and sensitive, pressed against the firm mattress.

His breath catches as a tug on the covers begins the gentle slide of exposure. His shoulders, the line of his spine the wing and curve of his back, the swell of his ass, uncovered.

Open to the cool kiss of the air. To touch. To the absent caress of fingertips. Open to everything.

A leg slides in along his. A torturous glide of sensation meant to not awaken him. Legs brush and press. Touch until his hip presses into the soft flesh of his backside. A connection that stirs his erection, wet head rubbing softly against the sheets. The small intake of breath raises his chest only a little.

His long fingered hand spreads along the shadowed dip of his spine. Cold from the bite of the autumn air outside. Fingertips gently pressing into his skin. Small marks of depression that tingle with illicit sensation.

His hand slides as the body lowers beside his, unclothed, until a gentle breath strikes his loose hair, and the end tease the back of his neck. His cold nose presses in close to his neck, until he can feel the quiet trail of wetness that runs across his neck and onto his shoulder. His breath catches and he releases a quiet sob, his body jarred with the release.

'I know you're awake,' he whispers. 'Please… don't…'

_Don't. _

Don't see. Don't speak. Don't reject.

His hand runs the length of his spine, past the territories of friends and over the swell of his ass, gripping slightly at his flesh before pushing his hardness against him.

Gakuto trembles, their naked flesh pressed together, erection pressing against him. Rubbing tenderly, as he's pulled onto his side and arms wrap around his belly to pull him closer.

'Yuushi?' He can feel the press of his wet face against him.

'I just want to hold you.'

He nods. Another tear falling against his neck.

Hands slid over his hip. His breath held as the fingers wrap gently around his hardness, expelled at the first sensation of movement. The gentle pump of his hand, slowly so slowly… 'Yuushi,' he cries softly pressing himself back against the yielding body behind him.

'Is it good, Gakuto?' he pleads brokenly.

'So good…' He wraps his hands through the dark head of hair and tugs gently. 'I can't see you…'

'I know…' Wet lips press into the join of his shoulder as his hand strokes him harder, hips snapping hard against the grip, a hand closing over his mouth to muffle his cries as he comes over Yuushi's hand, dripping over his belly and leg.

Yuushi' cock rubbing madly over the sweat slicked skin of his back, thrusting erratically to completetion.

The quiet falls between them. His skin twitching at the tickle of wetness dribbling over the swell of his ass and down his leg.

Struggling under the weight, he turns.

Black hair obscures his gaze. Eyes red rimmed as another tear collects and spills over the edge, running over the bridge of his nose.

Gakuto brushes it away, unaware that his own tear has just splashed against the pillowcase. 'You let them hurt you too much, Yuushi.'

'I thought… this time,' he shakes his head.

He brushes his hair back from his face. 'You think that every time.'

'I forget… forget how much it hurts.'

He presses hip lips gently to Yuushi's. A kiss to ease the pain, a kiss to bring him home, a kiss to tell him everything. The warmth of their lips, the wetness of their mouths, the shuddered breath shared between them. He lay with their bodies pressed close. Arms and legs tied between them, never tight enough to hold.

'Why… why let me come here?' Yuushi whispers hotly into his mouth.

'Because I forget too…'


End file.
